Beast Master (manga)
Viz Media | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Betsucomi | first = 2006 | last = 2007 | volumes = 2 | volume_list = }} is a ''shōjo romantic comedy manga by Kyousuke Motomi. It is published in Japan by Shogakukan in Betsucomi and is collected in two tankōbon volumes. It is licensed by Viz Media. This series is about an animal lover and a childish kid, who has problem adapting because everyone considered him a beast. Plot Yuiko Kubozuka is a high school student who loves animals, though animals unfortunately hate her and flee from her whenever possible. When Leo Aoi, a strange student with a terrifying expression transfer to Yuiko's class, she is surprised to learn that he is actually innocent and sweet-natured and animals are easily drawn to him. However, when attacked, Leo unconsciously becomes as violent as a bloodthirsty animal. Because Yuiko is the first to see beyond his frightening expression, Leo quickly becomes strongly attached to Yuiko, who is his first friend. They fall in love with one another, but circumstances regarding Leo's family situation threatens to separate them. Characters ; : A 17-year-old girl who loves animals, though they are fearful of her because of her overly-loving approach to them. She is easy going and well-liked by her peers. One day she meets Leo Aoi, when she chases her cat up the tree once again (because of her overly adoring nature) and he saves it. Almost immediately the two develop a close relationship, mainly because of the fact that she is the only person who is not scared of him. She accepts Leo's secret and becomes the only person able to tame him. She soon comes to love him. In school, she is known as the "Beast Master" for her ability to contain Leo. Her father is a veterinarian and her family runs a veterinary clinic. ; : A 17 going on 18-year-old boy whose sharp eyes resemble those of a beast. Despite his looks, he is cute and childish. He cares deeply for Yuiko as she is his first friend, and not to soon after, falls in love with her. When Leo sees blood, his animalistic alter-ego emerges. In these moments, Yuiko is the only person able to stop him without resorting to tranquilizer darts. Leo is clueless about many things because he has been living in remote locations most of his life. He is forced to move around because of threatening relatives who want the large inheritance he is revealed to have later in the series. His father arrives to move him shortly after an attack by one of his relatives, but instead of running, he comes back to Yuiko. ; :Kyle is Leo's caretaker and loves him greatly. He was originally the secretary of Leo's grandfather, from whom Leo is receiving his inheritance. He used to be in the military, which may explain his strength. His character provides a great deal of the manga's humor. Manga The series was written and illustrated by Kyousuke Motomi and was currently serialized in Shogakukan's monthly shōjo manga magazine, Betsucomi. The individual chapters were collected into two tankōbon volumes by publisher Shogakukan. The series is licensed for regional releases in Taiwan by Ever Glory Publishing and in North America by Viz Media. | OriginalISBN = 9784091308542 | LicensedRelDate = November 3, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-3201-8 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 9784091311580 | LicensedRelDate = February 2, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-3202-6 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} References External links * * [http://www.viz.com/products/products.php?series_id=1152 Beast Master at Viz Media] Category:Manga of 2006 Category:Romance anime and manga Category:School anime and manga Category:Shōjo manga fi:Beast Master